A Brat, A Red-Haired Angel And A Momo
by verysadtimes
Summary: Todoroki is trying to be a supportive boyfriend, Bakugou's patience left the chat forever ago, Kirishima is doing his best to keep the situation from escalating and Yaoyorozu somehow got stuck with playing the babysitter. [TDMM XMAS #4; One-Shot; TodoMomo]


**AN: This is an entry for the a christmas event me and two others are hosting over on tumblr (find us at todomomo-christmas)!**

 **Prompt: Christmas Markets**

* * *

 **A Brat, A Red-Haired Angel And A Momo**

Shouto watched his breath manifest in the cold air, a small cloud of fog catching the warm light of his surroundings before dissipating into nothing. His body automatically adjusted to the cold, leaving him immune to the wintry temperature.

"Are you going to just stand there all fucking day, or are you actually going to buy something?" An ever-so-pleasant voice inquired rudely.

Shouto shrugged in response. "I'm here for the sake of Momo's sanity. I can't leave her alone with you for twelve hours."

"Yes, you can. Now buy something or fuck off." Bakugou completed his line with a striking thumb directed towards the street and eyebrows set so deeply they nearly covered his glare.

Two gloved hands came up between them, clapping loudly, effectively catching their attention. "Please stop fighting. We won't get any customers like this." Momo sighed. "We're not allowed to leave until we've sold everything, remember?"

"Which is exactly why he should buy something instead of blocking the way."

"Bakugou, he's not blocking the way. In fact, we've actually had quite a few more customers because he's standing here." Kirishima added with a wry smile, having just come out of the backroom with a filled basket.

"Not. Fucking. Helping."

"Stop complaining and fill the display area up again." Momo shoved the basket in front of their classmate, a tight smile on her lips.

Not stupid enough to disobey her, Bakugou reluctantly began placing the messily decorated gingerbread men in neat rows. The straight, orderly lines contrasted his personality, yet were so fitting at the same time.

Shouto picked up one of the mugs standing further to right, inspecting it. A scraggly yellow shape took the spotlight, probably a star, accompanied by smaller, white dots on a blue background. It wasn't an artistic masterpiece, but that's not what one would expect from an eight-year-old child. He wasn't even sure he could have made something like this when he was at that age.

"You touch it, you buy it."

" _Bakugou_." Momo reprimanded sternly.

"Fine, whatever. " The blonde huffed and crossed his arms.

"It's okay." Shouto held up a hand and dug out his wallet. As reluctant as he was to admit it, Bakugou did have a bit of a point, and he did like the mug. There was something about the endlessness of the night sky that he had always found fascinating. "I'll buy it."

His girlfriend shook her head quickly, bringing up her arms into a firm cross. "You really don't have to. Bakugou is just being impatient."

"I like it, though."

She scrunched her brows, examining whether he really meant it or not. Charcoal eyes swept over his own, and after a few seconds, her hand turned, palm upwards.

"That'll be ¥1000."

"Actually, I think we can give him a discount." Kirishima suggested. "We're all friends here, after all."

"He's not my fucking _friend_."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." He placed the folded bill into her palm and watched as she wrapped the mug into some protective paper.

Bakugou observed the entire exchange with his default scowl. "Now, scram. It's Saturday, don't you have anything better to do?" He growled.

"Well, you see, I actually had plans to spend the day with my girlfriend, but due to a _certain somebody's actions_ , she couldn't make it anymore." Shouto explained nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder while he carefully placed his newest purchase into his bag.

"Hmpf." Was all he got in return.

"Please stop." Momo let out an exaggerated sigh. "You shouldn't be dwelling on such things during this time of the year. It's Christmas season, can't you two just… get along for the day? Please?"

"I'm trying, but he's not cooperating."

"We don't need you here, Half-n-half."

The cozy booth filled with tension as Bakugou and Shouto stared each other down. He _was_ trying to be nice, but if their _dear_ blonde classmate continued spurning him on, he wasn't going to back down either.

"Bro, don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous?" Kirishima reached over, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "Yaomomo is right, it's Christmas! It's the one time of the year I'll ask you to be nice to others."

"Who the fuck do you think you are, my mother?"

"Bakugou…" Momo picked up a jar and shook it, its contents jingling audibly. "Watch your language, otherwise you'll be losing another coin to the swear jar and make us lose customers at the same time. That also means spending more time here."

Their explosive classmate fixated the jar with such a hate-filled look, but did eventually shut up.

* * *

"Psst, Todoroki!" Kirishima hissed, waving him over discreetly. "I'm going to suggest that Yaomomo go around and try to sell a few things to some of the people hanging out around here. Accompany her."

Shouto knew to appreciate the gesture, but... "What about the stand? Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about it, dude. He's just upset that we have to do this while you're all free. Leave Bakugou to me and spend some time with your girl." He added a wink at the end. Kirishima's eyes were brimming with determination, leaving it near impossible to say no.

Shouto nodded gratefully. "…Thank you, Kirishima. I owe you one."

"Nah, we got her involved in this mess, it's the least I can do."

There were many mysteries Shouto would never be able to wrap his head around, one of which was how good, honourable Kirishima became Bakugou's closest friend. Nonetheless, he really, truly, was thankful.

* * *

Momo lifted her elbow, allowing him to loop his arm around hers. He would have opted for holding her hand, but those were currently occupied with holding a basket brimming with various baked goods and hand-painted mugs.

"You really didn't have to do this, you know?" A smile graced her face as she turned to him. "Still, I'm happy you're here."

"It wasn't your fault to begin with, I still don't understand why you got wrapped up in the punishment." Shouto mumbled. "We were going to visit the Christmas market anyway, so it's not exactly straying too far from our initial plan."

"Wrong place, wrong time, I guess." She chuckled slightly. "Don't forget that Mr. Aizawa was in an extremely bad mood that day. Besides, somebody has to look after those two."

"You aren't their babysitter, Momo. They're old enough to handle themselves."

Momo raised a brow. "You want to repeat that?"

"... Or so I'd like to think."

She nodded approvingly.

"It doesn't change the fact that you are being punished for them breaking the rules." He added.

"The only one who sees this as punishment is Bakugou. You should've seen Kirishima with those kids, he was having so much fun, even as they kept spilling icing all over him!" She grinned up at him, her smile rivalling the Christmas lights. "It's nice, doing something for the community every now and then."

"It was the orphanage near the mall, right?" He didn't know too much about the entire arrangement except that it took up most of Momo's friday afternoon and weekend. And that it involved _a lot_ of children handling various arts-and-crafts supplies.

"Yeah, and the children were all over Bakugou, you should have seen his face! Ah wait, a moment." They stopped walking, giving Momo the opportunity to sell two hand-painted mugs.

"It still amazes me how good you are with people." He said when they resumed their stroll.

"I just want to be helpful, that's enough for me." It was the simple things that made a big difference for her. Most people didn't see them, but she did. Small acts of kindness, offering a helping hand, genuinely wanting the best, those were just a few of the things that formed her intrinsic personality.

Her reply was a very Momo-like one, and the simplicity of her wishes always made him smile a bit. He leaned down, successfully stealing a short kiss, leading to her giggling, followed by a playful hit to his arm.

"Stop that, I have work to do."

"Stop what?" He grinned, closing in again.

"Distracting me." She mumbled back, blocking him off before he could kiss her again. "Besides, I have something else for you."

"Hm, what is it?"

She took something out of her coat pocket and handed it to him. "One of the children made this one, I promised him I'd give it to you."

Shouto took the gingerbread man into his hands and held it as gently as he could. He had recognized the red-white splotch on its head immediately. "Is this… me?"

Momo smiled and nodded. "Yes, he was an avid fan of yours, and when I mentioned that I knew you, he was so ecstatic!"

He didn't answer, still focussed on the man-shaped cookie. He felt… touched by the gesture, a sheer force of appreciation and gratitude building up inside his heart. There was a child out there that looked up to him so much… just the thinking about it… made him feel like he was one step closer to his goal.

"And he almost started crying from joy when I told him I could pass it on to you." His girlfriend went on. "Luckily, Kirishima stepped in before he actually started crying, I'm sure that one of the teachers was giving me a very sceptical look an-"

"Momo." He shifted his attention back to her.

"Uh, yes?"

"You're cute when you ramble."

"I was talking about crying children and gingerbread, and that's all you get from it?" She asked dryly.

"I was listening, don't worry. Basically, Kirishima has a very good heart and Bakugou, by comparison, doesn't."

"But I didn't even mention Bakugou..."

"You didn't have to. And… thank you. For giving this to me." He held up the cookie and smiled.

Momo laughed, linked their arms together again and continued walking. "I merely passed it on, don't look at me like that."

"…Will you go there with me? So I can say thank you?"

She looked over to him, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. He knew they would sparkle even without the bright lights surrounding them.

"Of course I will."

* * *

"How's it going?"

Eijirou looked up at to the owner of the gruff voice, finding Mr. Aizawa standing there with three steaming mugs. "Ah, good evening, teach. It's going pretty well."

Mr. Aizawa glanced into the booth, raising a brow at the missing member. "Where's Yaoyorozu?"

"She's going around and selling some stuff to pedestrians. It shouldn't take much longer." He answered cheerfully. "We also sold most of the gingerbread men already, it's only these mugs here left."

Their teacher nodded approvingly before handing over the three warm beverages. "Take care of yourselves and let me know as soon as you're done."

"Will do!"

* * *

"Thank you for not burning anything down." Momo greeted the two boys when she returned. Well, the one boy that was actually there.

"No worries." Kirishima beamed at her. "We managed to sell a few more things while you were away. Mr. Aizawa dropped by, too."

"Oh, he did?" She angled her head in order to look around, taking note that he wasn't in the vicinity anymore. "What did he say?"

"Not much, but he did bring us some hot drinks. We put yours near the heater." He leaned over the counter, glancing into her arms."Oh, you managed to sell everything?"

Momo nodded, a content smile on her lips. "Yeah, Shouto helped me out a bit." She stood on her tip-toes, searching for the third member of their punishment party. "Where's Bakugou?"

"An old lady from one of the other stands asked him to help her carry some heavy stuff." Kirishima explained, a light chuckle accompanying his words. "He was surprisingly compliant."

Humming approvingly, she joined him inside the booth and picked up the lone mug on the table. "You know Bakugou, when it comes down to it, he does want to be a hero as well. Deep down, his intentions are in the right place."

The redhead grinned. "Yep, he's my super-manly bro." He paused, looking back to the bustling market outside. "Just one question… Where'd you leave your boyfriend?"

"He's getting us something to eat, he'll be back soon." She took a sip of her now lukewarm punch, taking in the soft wafts of cinnamon and star anise mingling with fruity aromas. The sun had set quite some time ago, bringing out the full capacity of the brilliant lights decorating the environment, dowsing them in bright, warm colours.

"It's important to stay nourished, so I asked him to get something for you two as well." She added. "It's been a long day, after all."

* * *

Shouto did the nice thing and got Bakugou something he would actually like - living in the dorms did lead to one eventually learning about the eating habits of those around you. For some reason, however, Bakugou seemed extremely tired, muttering something along the lines of "Don't expect me to thank you.".

Momo thought it was funny, though, and the sound of her laughter rectified most of the situation. Even Kirishima was hiding his mouth behind his hands, visibly fighting the urge to laugh.

He felt like he was missing out on something.

Not that he was particularly interested in it, he was mainly here to support Momo, after all. It took a bit more time, but soon enough, they had managed to sell all the hand-crafted items, leaving only the task of cleaning up.

His eyes roamed the booth, and when he found something, he tapped Momo's shoulder. "What about those?" He pointed towards a stack of gingerbread men further to the side.

"Oh, they're not for sale." Momo smiled and picked them up. "You're not the only one who got a gingerbread modelled after him. Guess who."

She held up the first one, the blotch of yellow on its head and the stern line representing the mouth a definite sign as for who it was supposed to be.

"All I see is a brat."

Momo rolled her eyes and held the second one up. Red spikes shot out from the figure's head, clearly referring to Kirishima.

"Ah. A red-haired angel."

His girlfriend quirked her brow and held up the final one.

Shouto smiled, this one had a long streak of black covering half of its face.

"A Momo."

"Seriously? Kirishima gets to be an angel and I'm just me?" She pulled her lips into an adorable pout.

He responded by poking her nose. "What are you complaining about? A Momo is better than an angel."

"Oh please, stop. And don't use my name as a noun!"

"But it's true. And this Momo is my favourite one."

"What kind of cheesy books did you stick your nose into this time?" She laughed, giving him a knowing look.. "Did you borrow one of your sister's books again?"

Shouto lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't need a book to tell me that."

Momo merely narrowed her eyes at him in response. "I'm going to call Fuyumi right now and ask which one it was."

* * *

 **AN: There you have it~ I won't consider it a masterpiece but I'm three days late anyway so hey!**

 **If you feel up to it, do leave a review, they make me very happy :)**

 **~Emi**


End file.
